


Vigilante Down

by Theo-Crow (twgossi)



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, LMAO, Poetry, Sad Ending, That's it, This is just a poem, i just like poetry, i'm making that a tag myself, it's also kinda sad ngl, more like, short and sad, short and sweet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twgossi/pseuds/Theo-Crow
Summary: POP! Goes the weasel...A hunted, shot, and killed bird. Another one.
Series: One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Vigilante Down

**Author's Note:**

> this o n e of my many poems, please look at them all-

His glazed-over blue eyes shined in the moon’s light over the city.

His black hair was matted, sticking to his sweat-coated forehead.

His chest fell slowly, in a way that was indeed worrisome.

Around him, voices could be heard with a few on the younger side, another a worried adult, the last a more.. deranged man.

Hands held onto his shirt, one only clinging while a more experienced hand applied pressure.

The distant sound of the dangerous man’s escape and a newly arrived cop car as well as an ambulance gave no comfort to the situation.

The family around was devastated, sobbing.

No one could save a dead teen, not without the help of some magic.

**Author's Note:**

> MIGHT make a series based off this. it'd be really sad and i'm down for that.


End file.
